Fairy Dragon
by NayaPower
Summary: What if Natsumi was taken away by Acnologia during the attack on Tenrou Island? And what if Natsumi and Acnologia were in fact really similar? This is my first fanfiction, so be nice with me :D. Rating may change. Fem!Natsu Don't like, don't read.


_**Fairy Dragon**_

Hello everyone! So this is my first fanfiction, be nice... please? You can tell me if something isn't right about, but don't be to mean and all your good commentaries are welcome.

This is a gender bender of Natsu and Lucy, because if there was three girls (Erza, Lucy, Natsumi) with one boy (Gray), on a same team, it really look like a harem... So, don't like, don't read.

So like I already said, Natsu gender bend name is Natsumi. She look almost the same as Natsu, but with long spiky pink hair, her cloths are the same, kind of, open vest but with bandage to hide her breast and an open skirt on the side, over Natsu's usual pants.

For Lucy, her name will be Lucas. He will wear the same thing as Lucy, but the top will be a t-shirt with the same motif and the bottom, instead of a skirt, he be blue jeans.

Speaking: "I love cat."

Thinking: '_I really love cat._'

Acnologia/dragon speaking aloud: "**I'm a proud and powerful dragon!**"

Acnologia/dragon talking by "telepathy": '_**I'm a proud and powerful dragon, bow infront of me!**_'

Author's Note in the story: (Let's write fanfictions!)

Disclaimer: Ok, so I don't own Fairy Tail or it's characters.

Prologue:

Acnologia POV

I was flying toward the location my master, Zeref, wanted me to destruy, because someone as angered him and he had call upon me to punish them. The truth is, I don't like killing. I prefer to cause chaos, see the panicked face of the humains as they see the destruction around them. Killing the useless humains means that there's no real chaos. In fact, sometimes those filthy humains can cause more chaos then me, like that fairy guild and it was pretty entertainning.

So the point is, it isn't me who decide. I have that super dark mage master who order me around. I do as I am told and after I've done my task I'm free to do as I please; chaos, destruction or just sleep. But if he need me, then again I need to do as he said, it is really annoying when you're taking a little ten weeks nap and that you suddenlty have to wake up to respond to some stupid order from some pesky human.

So here I am, fly to that island lost in the middle of the ocean, with a giant tree in the center.

As I am near to finaly arrive, I start to sense Zeref's magical aura, but there was something unusual, it was a magical aura that I hadn't sensed in centuries. It was the same aura that a dragon egg would give off and by the feel of it, it was ready to hatch.

When I arrive, I stay above the clouds not to be detected and search for that precious dragon egg. I follow the characteristic aura and it leads me to a pink haired human, surrounded by an other bunch of humains happily talking to each other. That's when I enter in telepathic contact with the joyful, pink haired humain.

'_**I am Acnologia, the Dragon King and I request you to peacefully come with me before I destruct that island.**_' He said bluntly, he didn't want to take more time that was needed.

Natsumi POV

'_**I am Acnologia, the Dragon King and I request you to peacefully come with me before I destruct that island.**_'

I look around me to see if anyone else as heard that voice too. No one seems to have heard it. It's then that it click in my head, that voice was going to destruy Tenrou Island, Fairy Tail sacred ground, with everyone in it and why did it want her to come with him? But I stopped thinking about the part that concerned me and focused on the fact that, that dragon was going to destruy their precious island.

Normal POV

"Natsumi?" The pink haired girl look at Lucas who wore a worried face, she look up at the faces around her, they all seems to be worried about something.

"What? Why do everyone look so worried, we vainquish Hades, we should be partying, no?" Natsumi ask faking a smile that seems to fool everyone despite the fact that she was a bit paler then usual.

"Yes, but you've been zoning out for at least five good minutes, Flame-brain. It's not like you to use your small brain." The fire dragonslayer immediately start to glare at Gray, who had already lost most of his cloths.

"At least I'm not half naked, Ice-bastard." She replied, pointing at him, then they all sense a powerful magical aura. Everyone exchange confused look not sure if they really had sensed it, they all turn to give questionning glance at Makarov. But by the look on his face they knew they weren't dreaming, there was something incredably powerful really close of them.

They all nodded to each other and almost as they were one, the Fairy Tail mages made a run for the beach.

As the mages arrived close, they all saw it, an enormous dragon was standing there looking menacingly at them. As they made their way closer, the feeling that Natsumi had, that he was regarding straight at her increased and it was making her a bit nervous.

As they got out of the forest, Natsumi was breathing heavily and she tought that it was strange since she wasn't that breathless, normally, after such a short run. They looked at the dragon, Natsumi stood straighter, to hide her weak situation and examinated the dragon, trying to see if it was a good or a bad dragon. She tried to see if the voice that Natsumi had heard a moment ago was really from it.

That's when Master Makarov broke the heavy silence that had fell upon them. "The Black Dragon of the Apocalypse; Acnologia, The Dragon King." Said Master Makarov, his voice was a mix of anger, anxiety and a bit of fear. Everyone, except Acnologia and Natsumi, turned to look surprise at Makarov, wanting explanation as why the Dragon King would be here.

That's when a powerful voice made itself heard by everyone."**Good guess human, but I didn't come here to present myself. Give me the dragon egg before I destruy this island.**" It says. It was a simple request yet almost no one understood what he meant by 'dragon egg'. But most importantly, they all glared at the Dragon King for saying that he would destruy their sacred ground.

The Tenrou group (I'm not sure if I write it ok...) all turned to look at Levy, because they all knew she read a lot and she should know about dragon eggs too. She had a shocked look on her face, showing that she understood what Acnologia meant by 'dragon egg'. The mages all gave her questionning look, all wanting to understand the request from the dragon and maybe make a deal with the black dragon. He would get the egg and they would keep their island undestruyed.

There as a long silence and Natsumi couldn't help but think that he was maybe talking about her because of that telepathic message she received earlier and it was making her annoyed since he technically was calling her a baby. But she just shook it off and focused on Levy to know about those dragon eggs that she didn't even knew herself.

The silence was finally broken by Lucas who asked. "Levy, what's that 'dragon egg' thing? What does he means?" Succeeding in snaping Levy out of her shock.

"I thought it was only a legend... But it seems it's real after all." The solid script mage whispered to herself before she begin louder, giving an amazed look at the dragon, who was just standing there, patient for once, waiting for them to understand his request."So, our story begin when the first Dragonslayer were created. To increase their decreasing population, the dragon casted a spell on the magic used by the Dragonslayer and once in a while a dragon egg, as they called them, was created. Those eggs would need the help of a dragon to hatch or else, like real babies born from eggs, the baby dragon would die of hunger trapped in it's shell." She paused looking at the three Dragonslayer, then she continue. "You're probably wondering what's the connection with Dragonslaying magic. Well it's simple. The egg of these baby dragon are the Dragonslayers themself and when the "baby" die, the Dragonslayer die too."

Levy's explanations were cut by everyone shocked gasps, whispers and commentaries. Everyone eyes were on Gajeel, Wendy and Natsumi, their three first generation Dragonslayer. When everyone had finally calm down, Gajeel asked."So that means that one of us is the egg?" At that Levy nodded.

"**So now that you know that one of your Dragonslayer is going to die if I don't take it, could you give me the egg, I don't have all day.**" Interrupted Acnologia growing impatient and frustrated since the pink haired human didn't have that much time left. He was getting a bit worried, not that he would admit it anyway.

They all turned to look at the dragon, some glared at him, aka Erza, Gajeel, Laxus etc.(All the tough looking one), some were looking at him with a bit of fear, aka Wendy and Lucas(Even if he's a boy he's still a coward) and there was Natsumi who looked at him with a mix of both emotions and a bit of tiredness in her eyes. Despite everyone glares, no one moved or said anything, so Acnologia asked again.

"**Give me the pink haired one already! Or I'll just have to take her myself.**" Acnologia said loosing his temper because of those human's stupidity.

After he said that, Natsumi colapsed, exausted, for aparently, no reason. Everyone turned their head to see the Dragonslayer trying to stand again. Lucas who was right next to her helped her stand, Natsumi started walking slowly at the front of the group and when she finaly reached her goal, she looked up at Acnologia with a look of determination.

"Take me, but leave the island intact and don't you _dare_ touch any of my nakamas." Natsumi said harshly, which took the dragon back a little, he was surprise she could still use that much energy.

"**I would agree with you if it wasn't an order. But if your "nakamas" could do a powerful shield, I could use a small beam, so it would be less powerful. Deal?**" The Dragon King said, hoping she would agree, cause the egg needed to hatch soon or it'll be to late.

Natsumi turned around looking at everyone's face, giving them her famous grin and then turned her attention back to the dragon. "I agree." She simply said, she didn't have anymore energy to argue and so she colapse again, to black out this time. Acnologia delicatly took her in his claws, he then looked at the mages, who all looked like they were going to argue, but he focused his gaze on the elder of them and give him a nod, hoping he understood the message and spread his wings.

He let the humans prepare their magic before charging the promised beam. When the beam was close to the island, a giant orange(if I remember well...) shield appeared with the symbol of their guild on it. The beam and the shield collide, there was a powerful wind and a giant wather 'explosion'. When everything was calm again, Tenrou Island had vanished, but Acnologia knew he hadn't destruy it, that beam wasn't strong enough to break the magic of "that women" so easily.

Acnologia then thook off, now that he had keep his promise, he had a ceremony to prepare, and quick.

End of Prologue

So I was thinking, should I do romance in it? 'Cause I have a great idea for a AcnologiaxFem-Natsu, but you choose. With or without romance?

Thanks for reading and R&R!


End file.
